


Sometimes, Memories Just Have to be Made

by spirithallow



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 04:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4732973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spirithallow/pseuds/spirithallow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the day the Achievement Hunters are taking photos for their store takeover, and things are going well until Geoff seems to get... distracted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes, Memories Just Have to be Made

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NotLostAnymore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotLostAnymore/gifts).



> I... don't even know. Things were mentioned in a group message with friends, and I just had to write it all out (read: one of them asked me to write this).

“GAVIN! Get over here! We’re meant to be quiet you FUCKING IDIOT!” Michael whisper-shouted over to the Brit who was crawling along the floor behind the other two thirds of Team Lads, while somehow managing to kick the boxes and walls on either side of him.

“Mogar, we can’t worry about Vav right now, our target is in sight,” Ray whispered, keeping his eyes forward. It was time. Plan Randy Newman was happening.

“You’re right, let’s do this. The room is clear, let’s go let’s go let’s go!” With a sudden surge forwards the Lads swiftly opened the door of the office they were outside of (Michael and Ray entered without incident; Gavin, running to catch up, tripped and landed on the other Lads). Scrambling up and brushing himself off, Ray pointed at the man sat behind the desk, who was just sat there with his head in his hands. One of which slowly reached out to move his cup of coffee closer to him.

“RISEMONGER! We need your services!” Ray stood there, still pointing, until Jon tiredly looked up at him.

“What do you need this time?” The company’s graphic designer sighed. “I’ve still got some work to do you know.”

“Please, Jon? We just need to borrow you for like, half an hour, an hour tops. Maybe two?” Gavin turned on his puppy dog eyes. “Oh, and your camera as well! Can you, like, hide your camera under your shirt or something?” He added when he saw Jon grab his camera by the strap and hang it round his neck. The photographer just looked at him strangely before doing as he was asked.

Michael and Ray were stood on either side of the office door, peeking round the doorway. “The coast is clear, go go go!” Michael waved the others out into the corridor. “Quick, to the office!”

\---

“Lemme get this straight, you want photos for an Achievement Hunter store takeover?” Jon stared in disbelief at the group stood in front of him. “You know what, the less I know about this, the better. Emily’s gonna be maaaaad though.”

“Nah, she’s totally cool with it!” Geoff waved off Jon’s hesitations. “So can you do this?”

“Yeah, yeah, let me just set up quickly.”

As Jon stood there sorting out his camera’s settings, the Achievement Hunter guys started discussing what sort of photos they wanted done. They finally agreed that while they were in the office they could get some photos of some of them generally jumping around and messing around with the AH merch.

“Hey, uh, Caleb. How strong are you?” Geoff questioned him after several different shoots were done. “I wanna get some of you weak ass bitches lifting us up on your shoulders or some shit like that.”

“I think I can do that,” Caleb replied, squatting down so Geoff could climb up. “Come on, let me try it out.”

With Geoff balanced precariously on the younger male’s shoulders, they tried to sort out who would go on who’s back. Michael sniggered behind Ryan, leant down to put his shoulders behind the gent’s thighs and pushed up, lifting the man effortlessly while causing him to wave his arms about to try and regain his balance before grabbing Michael’s head to stop himself falling backwards.

“A bit of warning would’ve been nice!” Ryan all but screamed after he was settled safely on Michael’s shoulders. Jack, the final gent, agreed to climb onto the back of “the shortest guy in the office”. Geoff was still shifting around on Caleb’s shoulders, trying to shuffle forwards, then backwards and only stopping still for about five seconds before moving again.

“Geoff can’t you keep still?” Caleb was shrugging his shoulders, trying to get Geoff to sit comfortably on him. Jostling him, he turned his head to the side to try and see if Geoff was still okay.

“Dude you have skinny as fuck shoulders, it’s hard to get comfortable here! Also I don’t think those shots we just had really helped.” Geoff exhaled slowly and his legs tensed up, imperceptible to the others around them but felt by Caleb’s hands which were holding them down. “I uh- I’m… Fuck,” he muttered softly.

“KDIN!” Caleb suddenly shouted out, moving back slowly until he was standing just behind the others. “Get over here, we need you for something.”

“Yeah? What’s up?” Kdin came over to stand by Jon, who was already taking a few test shots. He looked up at Geoff quizzically. “Geoff, are you okay? You look a bit uncomfortable up there.”

“Well, _you_ sit on Caleb’s fucking bony shoulders and see if _you_ can get fucking comfortable!” Geoff squeaked out. Moving to pull himself forwards, he took hold of Caleb’s head while smoothly pulling it back slightly until it was resting on his crotch. Caleb stiffened. _Shit, was Geoff really gonna do this now?_  “Anyway, Kdin why don’t you just stand there sulking that you don’t have a partner, while we just laugh at you? For the photo, I meant. I mean, we could do that to you after the shoot is done as well if you want, I’d be happy to do that for you.”

“Fine, what, do you want me here? Jon, is this okay?” With a thumbs up given by Jon, Kdin started to (pretend) sulk while Geoff laughed and pointed; the other Achievement Hunters doing God-knows-what.

As Jon was taking the photos, Geoff started to slowly roll his hips forwards, his dick steadily getting harder every time it pressed up against the nape of Caleb’s neck. _Yep, he was really doing this now._ No one seemed to notice what Geoff was doing though, everyone was too busy acting like fools in front of the camera, Geoff included. Except he was also subtly grinding against Caleb’s neck, and he had no idea what to do. He couldn’t really do what he’d usually do when a situation like this… _arose_ , which was to find the nearest horizontal – or vertical – surface to push Geoff onto.

What Caleb didn’t realise was that with each movement of his head for each photo taken, he’d inevitably brush it against Geoff’s cock which was already straining against the front of his pants. With a soft groan, almost too quiet to hear, Geoff shifted himself up until he was almost in a standing position, crotch positioned right behind Caleb’s head. Trying to counteract this sudden change in balance Caleb moved his hands further down towards Geoff’s knees and pulled them back towards him, accidentally causing the man to tip over forwards, and he could feel Geoff rock hard against him.

“Holy shit Geoff, you alright there? Don’t die, please, or at least die after the photos are done.” Jon lowered his camera and reached out as if to steady Geoff, the other members of the office also doing the same.

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine, keep going, we’re not paying you for nothing here!” Geoff slid himself back until he was firmly on Caleb’s shoulders again, continuing with the subtle rocking motions of his hips once everyone had turned to look back at the camera.

“You’re not paying me for this at all…” Jon muttered, raising his camera once again, and immediately snapped a photo of Geoff raising both middle fingers at him.

Less than five minutes later, soft grunts and moans could just about be heard amidst the shouting and jeering of the Achievement Hunters. At first, no one seemed to notice. Jon, however, raised an eyebrow as he looked through the lens of the camera and paused momentarily before carrying on. As the sounds increased in intensity and frequency, it became harder for everyone to remain ignorant, and they all turned to see Geoff with his eyes half closed, grinding on Caleb like a stripper on a pole. Caleb, ironically, was standing as still and straight as possible, while trying not to look at anyone else in the room.

Aware of the sudden silence of the room, only punctuated by Geoff, Caleb tried to get his attention. “Geoff,” he muttered while poking Geoff’s leg. “Dude, everyone’s noticing. You might want to stop?”

“If… they’re noticing…” Geoff breathed out in-between his panting. “Then I hope they enjoy… the show.”

With that said, he picked up the pace and decided not to hold back his moans any longer. As the others stood around wondering what the hell to do, Jon stood there, taking a few more photos because hey, Geoff will probably want them, right? And according to Geoff he wasn’t getting paid to do nothing, so the only answer was to keep taking photos of course.

“So… why the fuck aren’t we doing anything to stop this?” Jack wondered aloud, staring at the spectacle in front of them with a mix of intrigue and disgust.

“I have no idea, but I kinda want to see how this turns out,” Ryan was the only one who replied, the others too dumbstruck to respond. Only moments later, Geoff’s motions turned erratic, his legs jerking every so often as he slid his crotch back and forth against Caleb’s neck even faster.

“Fu-uck, Caleb, ahh… Yeah, shit I’m gonna…” Without thinking, Geoff reached down and quickly undid his pants, grabbing his cock and jerking it a few times before he finally came all over Caleb’s head and neck. Visibly relaxing, he slowly slid off Caleb’s shoulders and landed back on the floor. “Well… that was one hell of a photoshoot. What, you guys never seen a man jerk off before? Anyway, while I go to clean myself up, you bitches can get some more photos done while I’m gone. Caleb, you might uh, want to come with me.”

Just like that, Geoff strode out of the office, making sure to button up his pants before doing so, leaving the others stuck for words.

“YOU’RE FUCKING CLEANING UP THIS MESS, GEOFF!” Jack finally shouted after the man, just before the door closed. “Ugh. Caleb, go get yourself sorted out. We’ll find you a spare shirt, I’m sure we have a shit ton of those you can change into.”

With a quick thank you, Caleb scurried out of the room after Geoff, finding him in the closest toilets which was thankfully empty of other people.

“Holy shit Geoff, what the hell were you thinking, doing… _that_ back there?” Caleb exclaimed as soon as he saw him stood in front of the sinks.

“Well, don’t tell me you didn’t enjoy it though,” Geoff said with a smirk, glancing down at Caleb’s still-very-much-present erection in his pants. “If I helped you out with that, you gonna forgive me for what I did back there?”

“Fuck yes Geoff, I thought you were gonna just leave me hanging. Or, well. Y’know.”

Pulling Geoff into one of the cubicles (because holy shit he did not want someone barging into the toilets right now), Caleb pushed him up against the wall and started to slowly kiss the man. Pulling back slightly, he sighed.

“Jesus Christ Geoff, I love you, but please don’t do shit like that again, at least not in the office.”

“Aye aye, captain, I love you too.” Geoff grinned, with a mock salute. “Now, not that I’m not loving this, but should we not hurry this along and get back to the others?”

“Nah, I’m sure the others can handle the photoshoot by themselves for now. Ryan still hasn’t gone crazy over burning up his shirts yet,” Caleb said, smiling back at Geoff, before going back in for another kiss.


End file.
